A Perfect Day
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: Starflight manages to invent a Virtual Reality Simulator, and any dragon who wears it will automatically see what they think is a perfect day...
1. Chapter 1

**A Perfect Day - Chapter One**

Starflight ran into the teacher's lounge, carrying a strange device in his talons. "E-Everyone!" The blind dragon paused to catch his breath - he had ran really fast towards the lounge, where all the Dragonets and Fatespeaker happened to be, relaxing and making small talk. Everyone instantly turned to Starflight mid-conversation, curious about what he had to say - and what the mysterious thing he held in his talons was.

"What is _that_?" Tsunami asked, pointing to the device Starflight held.

"It's my first invention," Starflight said, holding it up proudly. "I call it - the virtual reality simulator!"

Everyone in the room exchanged confused glances.

"You made all of that when you're _blind_?" Fatespeaker squealed, grinning. "I always _knew_ you were a genius!"

"What does it do?" Sunny asked thoughtfully.

"Well," Starflight said, slowly walking over to the table and setting it down. "It's a helmet you wear that basically immerses you into a virtual reality. You literally see everything located in the memory card." Starflight was practically glowing just talking about it - he was truly happy. "Well, what I did was insert a card that lets the dragon that wears the helmet instantly be immersed into what they think of a perfect day. I tested it out, and it definitely worked well."

"Can I try it?!" Fatespeaker asked, raising her talon in the air and leaning so far forward that she almost fell off her chair.

"I wonder how it'd work on me," Sunny mused to herself.

"After all the drama that's happened today, I think it's be worth a try," Tsunami grumbled.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Starflight said. "We'll have to take turns trying it, but it may go more or less long depending on how detailed a dragon's perception of a perfect day is." The NightWing turned to Clay. "Clay, do you want to try it?"

The MudWing looked at the helmet as though it were an object of potential brilliance and wonder. "Well - I suppose it'd be cool to see what it'd see."

"Then it's settled." Starflight handed the helmet to Clay. He cautiously put it on, and in that instant, the first thing Clay heard before entering in a completely different world was static and whispers.

Clay was skipping in a beautiful field. The birds were singing, his friends were safe, and the entire world had become a utopia of beauty, friendship, and kindness. Nothing could be more perfect... or so, Clay had thought.

Out of nowhere, Sunny had skipped into the field too. She giggled, covering her mouth with a talon. "Oh, Clay! I never expected to find you here, on such a perfect, perfect day!"

The burly MudWing smiled, his deep brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "Exactly! It's so amazingly wonderful. All our friends are safe - and so are our students. Nothing could be better."

"Oh, _really_?" Sunny smirked, before clapping her talons. In that instant, dozens upon dozens of plates of food - well, mostly beef - appeared before Clay.

" _Wow."_ Clay's eyes twinkled as if he had just been presented with all the treasure and gems in the world. Without hesitation, he dug in.

And as he did, all his friends and students appeared before him. "Thank you so much for protecting us, oh dear Clay!" they yelled. "Your altruism and kindness has touched our heart sincerely."

Clay only chuckled. "Aww, you have no idea how good it feels to hear that." He handed a small RainWing dragonet a chicken leg. "Want some?"

The RainWing stared at the chicken in awe, before snatching it from Clay and squealing as she ran off.

Sunny turned to Clay and wrapped him in a tight hug - her warm scales somehow managed to warm Clay's heart.

Grey-green hit deep brown. "Clay, you are one of the best dragons I've ever known. You're sweet, smart, brave, and loveable. You're always, always there to protect your friends, and anyone at all in fact - everyone admires you so much as a hero. You risked your life and got a limp just from trying to protect me from that dragonbite viper. That's why I'm more than proud to call you my friend - and my brother."

Clay could hardly believe his ears - or his tongue, since that food was the most delicious he'd ever had. He let the sounds of young and old dragons alike cheer his name, ringing around his ears. "Clay! Clay! Clay! Clay!"

All of a sudden, static. He saw a rather familiar NightWing with dried leaves plastered on his eyes in front of him. "Clay!" Starflight's blurred voice yelled. "Are you okay?!"

White noise.

Clay immediately felt the helmet forcibly getting removed off his head. "Wha-what happened?" Clay was rather disoriented from getting so forcibly removed from that different world.

Starflight "looked" at the helmet with his brow worriedly furrowed, the edges smoking. "That perfect day simulation was so perfect it overheated and crashed! I really need to work on this prototype... What did you see that was so perfect it crashed the simulator?!"

"Huh- oh... nothing much." Clay grinned awkwardly. "Your simulator really is working, Starflight - that day was so perfect, I would do anything to live through it again.."

"Well, the next time you every wear it, try to remove it quickly when you start feeling too happy - or too hot," Starflight said, still looking frustrated. "It might take a while for this prototype to work again." Starflight suddenly grinned, relieved. "Wait a minute - I actually realized I have another last-resort prototype!"

He quickly ran to fetch it.

Tsunami looked over at Starflight. "What'd you see that was so awesome that it crashed the sim-oo-later.. or whatever it's called?"

"Oh, nothing too special," Clay said, rubbing her back of his head shyly.

Starflight came back with the other prototype - it looked similar to the other one, but less rickity. "This one was meant for emergency cases - like the helmet somehow getting destroyed or stopped working permanently. You guys can use this one till I fix the other one - it may take a couple months - two years, at most." Starflight sighed.

"Can I try it?" Tsunami asked, raising a claw.

"Oh, sure," Starflight said, handing it to her cautiously. "But try to remove it quickly - I don't want it to overheat again. Try to do that if you feel your day is getting too perfect, or if you feel a little hotter than normal. And whatever you do, don't-"

Before Starflight's voice could drone on any longer, Tsunami strapped on the helmet, and heard a soft static noise, before she was instantly launched into what seemed like a totally different universe.

 **A/N:** **Hope you guys like this new story! I got the idea for it last night and my mind was BUZZING with ideas. Everyone, including the Jade Winglet (and possibly more dragons) will try this "Perfect Day" virtual reality simulator. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings of Fire - A Perfect Day - Chapter Two**

Tsunami was standing at the top of a cliff. She looked down below and saw the sea-green waters below her - the seafoam rolled through the waves as they lapped onto the shore.

Tsunami then dove off the cliff, her wings folded, her snout pointing towards the sea. She felt gravity pull her closer and closer towards the clear waters. She smiled calmly - this felt wonderful.

The salty sea air filled her nostrils the closer she got to the waters. Suddenly, right when she was about to hit the sea, she opened her eyes and wings, flying upwards as her talons splashed water into the air, wooping with joy. This was a wonderful, free feeling that Tsunami hadn't felt in a long, long time.

She then let herself go again, relaxing every muscle in her body. She didn't even close her wings. She fell back-first into the sea - the salty water filtered through her gills.

Tsunami then righted herself. Colorful corals decorated the ground, and fish with all colors of the rainbow swam past. She glided through as the current pulled her north.

Suddenly, she saw a sky-blue SeaWing in the distance with a scar on his snout. Riptide!

She swam towards him, hugging him. The patterns on her scales glowed as she spoke in the Aquatic that she somehow instantly became fluent in. _Riptide! It's been so long._

Riptide smiled, recovering from his initial shock. _It's good to see you again, Tsunami._ Suddenly, the expression on his face changed to worry - a serious worry. _Look. I've... always wanted to tell you something. But I was too afraid of how you'd react.._

Tsunami's sea-green eyes widened. _Yes, Riptide?_ She had a hint of what he was going to say.

Riptide refused to make eye contact with Tsunami. _Oh, this is so embarrassing... Tsunami.._ He forced his dark blue eyes to meet Tsunami's sea-green eyes. _Tsunami - I love you._

Tsunami was taken aback, before a smile slowly spread across her face. _Riptide - I have something to tell you, too. I love you._

Riptide smiled back. They then hugged.

They swam to the surface and flew towards the cliff that Tsunami had dove off of. But, to their surprise, they saw Scarlet and Morrowseer!

"It's about time we had a final battle," Scarlet said, flexing her claws.

"I couldn't agree more," Morrowseer agreed, brooding in the shadows.

Tsunami knew this was a battle she would win, though. She bit Scarlet right in her weak spot and Riptide voluntarily clawed her belly. They caused a gash so deep in Scarlet's throat that she bled to death - and Morrowseer finally looked ready for battle.

Tsunami tackled him, clawing his jaw. "THIS is for making us live in that stupid cave!"

"Yeah!" Riptide yelled, sinking his teeth into Morrowseer's leg.

She bit his neck. "THIS is for trying to kill Glory!"

"EXACTLY!" Riptide shouted, biting Morrowseer right at his weak spot.

"AND THIS," Tsunami said, readying her tail, "IS FOR MAKING UP THE PROPHECY!"

She then hit his face with her tail so hard that he was blown out of the cave and fell to the waters below, wailing, "NOOOOO!" that became more faint as he headed towards the waters. A splash was faintly heard as his black body sunk to the ocean floor.

Riptide and Tsunami then did a high-five. "We make a pretty great team, don't we, Tsunami?" Riptide said, grinning at her.

"I couldn't agree more," Tsunami said, and suddenly pulled him in for a kiss.

She then felt burning, sizzling passion fizzing inside her - oh, wait a minute, this wasn't passion. Tsunami was feeling uncomfortably warm.

She instantly pulled the virtual simulator helmet off of her, blinking several times when she was brought back to reality.

"That," Tsunami said, "was the greatest thing I've ever experienced." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that," Starflight said, grinning back. He was glad to hear his machine was fully working as it was supposed to.

"Can I have a turn?" Glory asked. Curious light blue sweeped through her scales.

"Sure," Tsunami said. She gave the helmet, and Glory slid it on, suddenly emerging at her royal treehouse in the rainforest.


End file.
